Dawn's Friend
by Hecatemoon
Summary: Dawn Makes a new friend and gains a new power. But how will she and Buffy deal with it? Big time Fluff, but cute.
1. Default Chapter

Dawn's Friend  
  
Summary: Dawn makes a new friend, and gains a new power.  
  
All characters the property of our lord Joss whedon, the cream in my Buffy coffee.  
  
Distribution: Surely! Just let me know!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I hate how crowded the halls are here! Everyone always bumps into you!" Dawn complained to Janice as she got her bag from her locker. If only this school could get blown up like Buffy's did. Buffy had all the luck.  
  
"Oh Dawn, your just in a bad mood. You coming over to my house now?" Dawn bit her lower lip. She didn't feel like sitting at Janice's house and listening to N'sync again.  
  
"I've gotta go home. You know how Buffy is." Dawn knew Buffy wasn't gonna be home either. Buffy was never home. Just Dawn, the TV, and whatever was left in the snack cabinet.  
  
"K. Call me later." Janice walked off and Dawn headed out the door. She began to walk home, not really caring which way she went. She noticed that she was by the cemetery. Hmm, I wonder if the Blonde bombshell is awake, she thought.  
  
Five minutes later she was knocking on the door. No answer. She opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
"Hello? Hey Spikeula, you awake?" Dawn dropped her bag and wandered around. She sat on the couch and felt at peace. This couch was comfy, and best of all, no one was here to tell her to put her feet down. Dawn heard a noise in the underground part of the crypt and figured Spike had finally risen for the day. She smiled at the ladder, expecting to see his peroxide locks coming up.  
  
"What took you so long?" Dawn jumped a little when she saw it wasn't spike.  
  
"Hi. I'm sorry, did I frighten you?"  
  
"A little. Hey, Clem. Is Spike down there?"  
  
"No. I was just dropping off something that I owe him. What are you doing, Dawn?" Clem came over and sat next to her on the couch. Dawn always liked Clem. He was nice, and he never looked at her like she was a freak, or a pest.  
  
"I didn't want to go home. I'm just kinda down and Spike always cheers me up." Dawn felt let down again.  
  
"What's wrong? You wanna talk?" Clem looked at Dawn with interest. He could see that this girl was hiding something. She felt sad. It poured out of her.  
  
"You don't wanna hear my problems. No one does. I am to be seen, not heard." She noticed that when he smiled, his ears wiggled in a happy way, like a tail wagging.  
  
"Well, I am a good listener. Look at these ears! You don't get a better listener than me. What's on your mind?" Clem smiled and played with his ears a bit. Dawn giggled. He liked that she didn't look at him with disgust.  
  
"Well, for someone that is supposed to be special, I'm sure not treated like it. Like Buffy, she just yells at me. I'm 'the key' this mystical person, ball of energy thing, and all she can do is bark orders at me before she runs out to make out with spike. Like I don't know what she's doing! No one goes patrolling and comes home smelling like spike's cologne!" Dawn was finally able to talk to someone who understood what she was going through. Clem listened intently and offered advice to her that she felt had her interests for once. They talked for almost an hour, when dawn looked at her watch.  
  
"Wow! I've got to go! Buffy's gonna kill me!" Dawn got up and so did Clem.  
  
"Wait right here, I have something for you." Clem walked over to the ladder and went down. When he came back, he had a small black kitten in his arms.  
  
"Here, I think he would like to have someone to cuddle with. And like me, He's a good listener too." Clem handed her the kitten, which immediately started to purr.  
  
"Really? I can have him? Thanks! I'm gonna name him Clement. I have to go. Do you want to maybe meet for pizza tomorrow? I don't have many friends and no one understands the whole not really a person thing." Dawn smiled at Clem.  
  
"Yeah. Ok. There's a place by the school that serves demons. Really good breadsticks too. I'll see you at 4:00."  
  
"Ok, see you then!" Dawn walked out of the crypt and for the first time since her mom died, she didn't feel alone or odd. She felt normal. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Dawn rushed to her locker after her last class. She wanted to have time to find this pizza place before she was supposed to meet Clem. Tossing her stuff into her locker, she slammed it shut and started to run out the large double doors to the parking lot outside.  
  
"Where are you running off to? Your sister got her panties in a bunch again?" Janice asked as she grabbed dawn's sleeve.  
  
"Um, yeah. You know how she is. Such a pain! I gotta go, see ya!" Dawn ran off before Janice had a chance to say anything else.  
  
Riva's Pizza Emporium looked like any other pizza place, but as Dawn entered the restaurant, she immediately could tell it was different. Demons of all shapes and sizes were sitting at the table and having conversations. In a corner booth, a large furry thing sat with it's small fuzzy offspring, chastising one for acting up.  
  
"If you do that one more time nacro, I will tell your father and then you'll really get it! Sacris, don't plat with your food, it's impolite! Why did I say yes to 2 little ones? Surely one would have been enough!" The demon was muttering now after it's outburst, and the children had appeared to settle down a little. Dawn smiled and took a seat over in the non-smoking section. Within moments, Clem was coming over to sit with her.  
  
"Hey dawnie! Have you been here long?" Clem took a menu off the table and began to look.  
  
"I haven't been here long, what's good?" Dawn had been eying the Stromboli that they were making in back.  
  
"Everything is good here. And the make great homemade ice cream too! I love it here. So, how was school? Did you learn anything?" The waitress came over and took their order. Clem made sure that the sausage dawn was getting in her food was beef, not kitten. Dawn kind of shuddered, but then began to tell the tale of her day at school. She talked to Clem about her friends at school, how they didn't understand the way Buffy acted towards her. Clem told her about what it was like for him to grow up in another dimension, and how his parents were very strict with him. They ate and giggled, topping off lunch with a huge banana split. Dawn had lost track of time again, and when she realized that it was almost 7, she knew she was in big trouble. Clem walked her home, but when they came to the door, Dawn stopped him.  
  
"Don't come in! If Buffy see's you and thinks you're the reason I was late, she'll keep me from hanging out with you. I don't want that!" Dawn smiled at Clem and hugged him. She noticed he blushed.  
  
"Ok, have a good night dawn, call me!" Clem smiled and walked down the steps and into the night. Dawn took a deep breath and opened the door. Everything was quiet in the house but the lights were on.  
  
"Hello? Willow, Buffy? Anyone home?" Dawn sat her backpack down on the floor. She went into the kitchen and saw Buffy, willow and Xander sitting there. No one looked up at her and for a moment, she thought she was home free.  
  
"What are you guys doin? Scooby stuff?"  
  
Dawn? Where have you been?" Buffy was very angry, and from the looks of it, so were the other two.  
  
"I went for pizza and to study, I lost track of time..." Buffy cut dawn off before she had a chance to finish.  
  
"Are you trying to get yourself killed? God dawn, you can be so stupid sometimes! What if something happened to you?" Buffy moved from her seat in the kitchen and stood in front of Dawn. She was so angry; she actually had a vein in her forehead starting to pop out.  
  
"I was safe, I was with"  
  
"You weren't home! Where you were supposed to be! I'm so tired of you doing this! First the stealing then this! I don't care who you were with! You are grounded for the rest of the semester. You can do all the studying in your room that your heart desires!  
  
I'm through with this!" Buffy was shouting in dawn's face. Dawn turned and ran to the stairs, Buffy right behind her.  
  
"Don't you walk away from me!" Buffy screamed.  
  
Dawn felt funny. All of her anger was welling up in her stomach and she felt like she was gonna explode.  
  
""Stop telling me what to do! You always say you want me to be safe! You want to protect me! But when I want you to do things with me, you never have time! You say you care, but all you care about is this damn key thing I am, not about me! You are so two-faced!" Dawn screamed and ran upstairs. She had turned and ran so fast she didn't really see the light come from her stomach and hit her sister.  
  
Buffy walked back into the kitchen to tell willow and Xander what had happened with the light.  
  
"Ok, that was weird! Dawn was yelling at me and this light came out of her and hit me, but nothing happened. Guys, why are you starring at me like that?" Buffy noticed that her friends were gaping at her.  
  
"Buff, did you have an extra face when you left the kitchen?" Xander asked.  
  
Buffy ran into the hall and looked in the mirror by the door. On the side of her head, was a perfect copy of her face, making the same movements that her own face was making.  
  
"Dawn, what did you do!" 


End file.
